The Walking dead: Negan
by Time of change
Summary: Negan is the leader of the survivors and now has Alex Smith under his control, how did Negan come to power? And can Alex Smith stop him before it's too late. Still set in Alex Smith Story Alex Smith and Negan point of view plus love moment between Alex Smith and Rosita Espinosa.
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead Negan Alex Smith Story.

Negan Dwight Jospeh Alex Daryl.

Negan point of perspective.

"Right then! Are you sure Dwight that Alex Smith is in charge." I said to him. I put the bat next Dwight "Yes, sir, he I've got him bleeding in the back of the van. I look Dwight once more he must be telling me the truth "And are you certain about this?" I asked Dwight. Dwight looked at me before dragged the new man out bleeding before me he looked 21 or 22 he looked English just like his uncle. "Shit." I said to.

"Tell him the truth kid!" Said Dwight. Me and Dwight had a past, but now he threw my best friend's uncle, nephew "Your Alex Smith Shit!" I said I bashed the table. "Dwight you did everything right, today my friend." I said to him, "put him in the trunk now!" I stated to him.

Dwight point of perspective.

"Sorry kid." I pushed him against the tree "look what's about to occur is your fault your uncle! He will receive what's coming to you okay! And you will pay." I pronounced. "You killed my friend asshole! Then you will be careful in the future because these people are my family hurt them and I will hurt you." He just didn't get it, I knew he was tough, but never stupidly I threw him in with the others the Rostia was tending to his wounds a bet they sleeping together.

As I close the door to the van began wanted to see me about something I wondered what what he wanted "Dwight you know what I am thinking about right now?" Said Negan. "How much fun you're going to hurt Alex?" I stated. "Yes, you absolutely right.. You see he killed my men our friends and that's something I can't not stand there's something about Dwight you and are absolutely cool." He stated to me.

"And now we wait for Rick and all of those assholes from Alexandria." He stated to me. We drove deeper into the woods began was still whistling to himself Alex was mumbling stuff I recall, he was dying shame I thought me and him were going to have some fun at least "wow wow let hold up here." Said Negan. We waited for a long time, then we watched them coming out of the woods "What's happening?!" Said Alex. I ignored his question, we all came out of the van began ordering us all to block the path towards the Hilltop

"Yo Dwight gets Alex out of the van began ordering." He said I dragged Alex from the van along Daryl Michonne and Rostia placed them in a demarcation with the others "you're going to regret this." Alex said to me.

Negan point of perspective.

"Are we pissing our pants yet? O I've got a feeling we are getting close now which one of you pick is the leader?" I said I recognized who he was. "That's him that's the guy." Said Simon. "Hi your Alex right Hi, I am Negan I stated to him, "I do not appreciate you killing my men and yet when I sent more of my people to kill your people you killed more of my people not cool not cool at all." I said to him.

"Yep, you're so going to regret crossing me in a few minutes yes you are." I said to him I placed the boat next to Alex before looking at him, "Now I am going to tell you the new world order and it's still very simple Alex Smith so I'll tell you this." I looked at him before placing the bat in his face "give me your shit so I'll will kill you." I said to him. "Now I don't care if you have to make or steal more I don't care that's your job, now I know that's a mighty bitter pill to swallow but swallow it you most certainly will."

"Now you didn't think you were not going to get this without being punished now did you? I don't want to kill anyone of you people from the get go all right, but you kill more of the people more than comfortable with and with that you're going to pay." I said to him. I placed the baseball bat in front his face "This is Lucille and her awesome all of this is just see who gets honored." I said to him.

I began walking around the line looking at Rick and then I looked at the kid "Jesus kid lighting up at least smile a little." Said to him. I noticed he held my gun his holster I looked at Rick and Alex and again "this is your kid? Yes, this definitely your kid." I said to him. "Look, just stop this!" He stated to me "hey, don't make me pick me the future serial killer don't make this easier for me!" I said to him.

I began walking around Alex's group looking at them, I knew who be my victim "wow man you look shity! Perhaps I'll put you out if you misery right now!" I said to him. "No, no!" Said the Asian guy "No, please don't don't.." he said "okay don't any of you don't do that again I'll close that shit down!" I said to him.

I walked along the line looking at them all including Alex one more time he looked so poor it was painful to watch must have been so good at protecting his family I get it, he is a family man, "I got it, I have an idea." I said to him, "Eeny, meeny, miny, Moe catch a tiger by its toe if holes let him go my mother told me to pick they very best one and you are it. If anyone moves take the other boy's eye out and feed it to its father you can blink you can breath hell you're going to be doing that!" I stated to them. "Wow man taking it like a champ!" I banged to swing bashing the guy head in I looked at Alex Smith, who was still bleeding out "was the joke that bad?" I stated to him.

Let me know what you think of the that chapter Negan will feature a lot in this story I never given a villain in a story before. But it will be interesting because it is still all set in the Alex Smith story as well, so he Uncle Jospeh will feature in this story as well at some point.


	2. Alex fear me

Negan point of view

Every bit I looked at Alex he looked so defeated because of his activities and yes, he was on his knees looking so scared of my shame, but he did bring it on himself because he killed my men I looked at the people who I was going to kill. Alex knew he fucked up, he had been stupid behaviour was going to bring his friends killed I liked being the centre of attention my men looking at me. And so I heard my right hand man Simon knocks on my door to the R.V I came out the R.V.

"Pissing our pants yet?" I articulated to them they were shaking in fear and that was good I was going to have fun tonight with them Alex looked at the ground he was truly beaten now no more showing off in front of his hot girlfriend nope he was mine to mess with now

"Which one of you prick is the leader?" I called for them. "That's him that's the guy." He stated to me "hi I am Negan and I do appreciate you killing my men then I sent more of my people to kill more of my people you killed more of my people. Not cool not cool at all in fact you will find out how un cool that shit you have no idea yep you are so going to regret crossing me in a few minutes yes you are!" I said to him.

"Now it's quite simple so please pay attention Mr. Smith he are your new rules give me your shit or I'll kill you! Now I don't care how you do if you simply have to make or steal more I don't care but that's your way of life now I know that's a mighty bitter pill to swallow but swallow it you most certainly will." I said to them.

"Now I you didn't think you are going to get through this without being punished didn't you! I didn't want you to kill people, let's make that clear from the get go but you killed more of my people more than I am comfortable with and for that you are going to pay!" I said to them I looked at Alex who was still on knees and then I looked at Rosita before I said "Sucks doesn't it knowing that you know shit!" I said to him

I started whistling, then I noticed a young woman similar to young man kneeling before Dwight I looked at Alex before looking at Rick then I started to notice something "shit kid lighting up at least cry a little." I took the gun from him before looking at Rick again "this is your kid? this definitely your kid." I said to Rick "look just stop this!" He said to me "hey, don't make me pick the future serial killer don't make this easy for me!" I said.

"Man, I simply can't decide." I said to them so I played a game with them by picking someone that's strange I went around the line till I picked someone I didn't know his name "you are it. Okay, if anyone moves if anyone breathes take the other boy's eye and feed it to its fathers you can blink you breathe you can cry hell your going to be doing that!" I said to them.

"Wow man look at that he taken it like a champ!" I said him "suck my nuts!" He said. I took a swing at him and kept on swinging at him "did you hear that he said suck my nuts!" He said I said I kept on swinging at him "wow would you look at that! My Lucile is a dirty girl!" I said I noticed that the young woman was holding on to Alex hands for comfort "o dam I sorry where you two together. In case you didn't notice he took a six or seven for the entire team so you better take a good long look."

"No no no, that shit does not fly here! Okay, that last one was for free!" I said to them, "do you want me to do I'll do? I'll do it right here and now!" Dwight said to me. "No, don't kill him not unless you try a little first." I said to him. He dragged him back in line Alex was still not getting it, he was still holding on to the girl hand like a damsel in distress "look I did say I would shut that shit down! And yes of course first impressions are important so I need you with me so back to it." I said

"Holy shit! Buddy, are you still there because you took one hell of a hit and your eyeball just popped right out know you're trying to speak." The young man looked at the attractive sick girl "Maggie I'll find you..." Everyone was crying and Alex was too, I looked by bending down to him "look I am sorry Mr. Smith I know this must be touched on you but I did say no exceptions!" I began to kill him Alex. Was just looking at me with like I was shit, but Alex should know I was just getting started.

Alex point of view.

I was tired, stressed out and angry with myself and now my best friends have been killed I had blood on my face, my top priority was keeping my friends safe and possible girlfriend Rosita from harm he bent down to me, I was angry and upset I wanted to kill him "I am going to kill you!" I said to him, he looked at me as if I was joking, but I wasn't joking I wanted to kill "I am going to kill you maybe not today but I'll tell you this I am one who knocks." I said to him.

"Jesus!" He says to me "Simon did have any weapons at all?" He asked me "yes, he had a gun and an axe." He said to me "an axe?" He looked angry and surprised at the same time "you know Simon is right hand man. Do you have one of those maybe one of these fine people still breathing? Oh, did I knock them out?" He asked me he got my axe he dragged me by top of shirt "don't worry baby Alex will be back and if not we can drag the ones inside out well the ones that are left."


End file.
